


Show me your love

by Penstrokes



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: M/M, RP based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstrokes/pseuds/Penstrokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off some cracky M!As in the TSP RP community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me your love

Stanley stood peering from the corner of the hallway that led to where The Narrator was. He felt a knot in his stomach at the thought of what he was about to do. What he wanted to do. He never thought he’d felt this way about the other man-er, entity?

At first, Stanley thought that he was mean and something to be feared. To obey or else. But as their countless adventures went on, he began to change. He saw The Narrator not as a voice but as a man.Someone capable of feeling emotions like happiness and sadness. They really had connected. 

Would The Narrator return his feelings or would he just brush him off? Would he be mad at him?

There was only way to find out. He took a deep breath and walked towards the door.

There was no turning back now. Turning the door, The Narrator looked up from his papers. 

Before he could say a thing, Stanley quickly pressed his lips against the other mans. A tingly fiery feeling spread from his lips to his body. 

The two just stared at each other. Feeling a mix of embarrassment and fulfillment he ran off.

————————————————————————-

He sat there, stunned. His fingers brushing across his lips. 

He smiled.

Stanley understood. His feelings were returned. There was only one thing to do.

———————————————————-

Stanley sat in the lounge, thinking. Replaying the scene in his head. It felt so wrong yet felt so right.

He wondered if the Narrator had been feeling the same way too?  
He hadn’t yelled at him or anything. Stanley had left too fast to find out.

He heard footsteps. Looking up he saw The Narrator! He had a look of determination on his face.

Stanley stood up, afraid. Was he- was he going to yell at him now?

 

The Narrator pushed him against a wall, Stanley squealed in shock. He messed up. He shouldn’t have done that. He never even thought that perhaps The Narrator didn’t like people touching him much less kissing him.

Then with more passion than he thought a man ever could, The Narrator pressed his lips against Stanley’s.

He kissed his lips, his neck, such passion! Such energy!

After what felt like eternity, they pulled away. The Narrator said in his ever deep and reverberating voice:

'Stanley, I love you.”

Stanley was left standing there blushing.

Semapi had noticed him.


End file.
